


cast a spell

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banter, F/M, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Relationship, Honesty, Secrets, Snark, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy keeps Howard's secrets, including the most dangerous one: Howard is a witch, and if the agency knew, they'd stop at nothing to lock him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cast a spell

**Author's Note:**

> For trope bingo for the Fantasy AU square.

“So they don’t know their witch hunt is literally a witch hunt, do they?” Howard asked her with a dark smirk.

“Don’t even joke about that, Howard.” They both knew what would happen to Howard - and all his friends - if the world discovered his powers. Luckily, the SSR had no knowledge of Howard’s powers, or even that real magic existed.

“You want to know something funny, Peg?” he said, more relaxed.

“Something that you find funny or something that I’ll find funny?” she asked, her lip twitching up.

“Probably just me.”  

“As usual.”

“But really, Peggy. All these years, you’ve known me, worked with me. Guarded my secret. And you never once asked what my powers are. You’re the only person I’ve ever met who didn’t even ask once you found out.”

Peggy eyed him. “It seemed… personal.” For all that men like Howard Stark claimed to be an open book, proudly bragging about his vices and excesses, he kept his real self closed off by a set of walls that would make a HYDRA base look like an easy grab.

Howard let out a breath, nodded, gave her a small smile. She preferred it, by far, to the wide grins he used to charm the rest of the world.

He said, “It’s not something I like to show off. And I know you’ll find that fairly astounding. That there’s something I don’t enjoy showing off.”

“It’s a surprise, yes.”

“It’s not the tech, by the way. I know you probably assumed the weapons were magic, but they’re pure fruits of science. I wouldn’t put magic in the hands of ordinary people.”

“I most certainly did not assume your weapons were magical. Particularly since from what I’ve seen, your weapons tend to function properly.” 

Howard grimaced, but couldn’t quite hide his amusement. “So I take it Jarvis told you about that little event at the little farmhouse outside of Oslo.”

“He did indeed. He didn’t tell me specifically what you had done, of course — he is the model of discretion when it comes to your magical abilities — but he did tell me that flying horses were involved.”

“Levitating! Levitating horses! That is not at all the same as flying!” he objected, and they both laughed.

“But no, really, Peggy. I appreciate that you didn’t ask. That you didn’t, you know, need to know my power to know how to treat me.”

“Oh, Howard. There’s not a magical power in the world that would stop me from treating you like someone who is constantly on the line between being a hero and a jackass.” She shoved at his shoulder lightly and he guffawed.

“Well, fine, then. But really, I don’t mind telling you, Peg.”

“All right.” She looked at him, waiting, reminding him with her eyes that he has always been able to trust her and he always would.

“I actually have… more than one.”  

“More than one power? I thought….” She looked confused.

“Yeah. Most witches only get one. I’m a freak even among the freaks.” He smiled at her, waited for her to laugh at his joke.

“I told you so,” she said, solemnly.

“What?”

“I told you. You have a neurotic desire to impress. Even your magic knows it.” He rolled his eyes, and they both laughed. She put her hand on his, then. “Really, though, Howard. That’s wonderful.”

“Want to see one?” he asked. He was eyeing her, almost as if he were nervous. It was a strange look on Howard.

 “I’d be honored.”

“You’ll need to — and this really is about my power so please don’t punch me — you’ll need to lower your blouse collar so I can see your shoulder.”

She gave him a look but undid two buttons and pulled the silk of her blouse down to expose her shoulder. 

He ran a hand over her scar, the one from the bullet she couldn’t dodge. His fingers were soft against her skin.

“Look at it in the mirror,” he said then. 

She stood and looked over her shoulder at her back in the mirror. Her scar was gone.  “That’s incredible, Howard.”

“I can’t heal real injuries. I can only make scar tissue on the skin go away. A shallow power for a shallow man, I guess,” he said with a wink.

“It’s an amazing power. And since I’m grateful for what you just did, I’m going to completely ignore the opportunity to comment on your more general shallowness.”

“What a generous soul,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She could see that he was relieved; he had used magic in front of her, and she wasn’t looking at him differently. She knew that there weren’t many people in the world whose opinion truly mattered to him, and that she was one of them.

She sat down. “That’s a lovely ability, though. Are you glad you have it?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

  “I mean, it’s no Pegasus.”  

“I did not give a horse wings, I just made it float an inch off the ground! Just — I’m going to have to have a talk with Jarvis.”

“Don’t you dare,” she said, laughing, “Jarvis is a far better butler and friend than you deserve, for all he puts up with from you.”

  “What kind of friend do I deserve, exactly?" Howard said, mock offended. "I mean, you’re my friend too, aren’t you Peg?”

“Of course. But as your friend, you should know, I’m never going to put up with the nonsense from you that Jarvis does.” She grinned at him affectionately.

He smiled back. “Jarvis is a saint. Whereas you….”

“I’m what?” she asked, smirking, practically daring him.

“You have a meaner right hook than Jarvis does.”

She laughed again.

“So Peggy.”

  “Yes?”

  “I’ll be in town next month again. Maybe we can go out to the boonies and I can float some stuff around for you.” He looked nervous again. It was one more test, she knew, but she could hardly blame him. It’s not like witches could afford to be too trusting.

“I do love a good show.”

He grinned at her, wide and inviting, and she thought maybe he was, after all, just a little bit charming.


End file.
